Don't Touch Me Or I Stop
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Little Guy is exhausted after a long day at work and just wants to curl up in bed and sleep. Dr. Kimishima has a treat for him though. :3


**A/N: So this oneshot was inspired by Surgical Rose who suggested that I do a strip tease a little while ago. I'm disappointed in myself that I didn't get around to it until now. . Anyway, hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Touch Me Or I Stop<strong>

Little Guy cut the engine to his black Ford mustang and sighed. It had been a very long day at work and all he wanted to do was flop into bed and fall asleep. But it was only 4 in the afternoon, and he had to cook dinner while Dr. Kimishima helped Alyssa with her homework. He was just hoping that he wouldn't fall asleep while cooking and burn his face on the stove.

"Oh Little Guy!" Alyssa jolted him out of his thoughts when she sung his name from the back seat. "Are you gonna unlock the doors?"

"Oh, uh, right." He hit the unlock button and Alyssa slid out of the car, skipping up to the front door and waiting for Little Guy and Dr. Kimishima. Little Guy was about to get out of the car himself before Dr. Kimishima grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the car.

"Are you alright Agent? You seem a bit out of it." Little Guy ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. Long day." He opened his door and stepped out of the car, waiting for Dr. Kimishima. He slid his hand into hers as they walked up to the front door, Alyssa grinning at the two. The FBI agent unlocked the door and Alyssa ran inside, he and Dr. Kimishima following close behind her.

"Hey Little Guy?" Alyssa called his name from the dining room table, where she was pulling her homework folder out of her Scooby Doo backpack, as well as her pencil box. "What for dinner?" Little Guy smiled and kissed her forehead as he walked past her and into the kitchen.

"I have a craving for Spaghetti." Alyssa threw her hands in the air and squealed as Naomi sat down next to her.

"What homework do you have today Alyssa?" Naomi asked her adoptive daughter as she watched her open her homework folder.

"I'm learning how to write cursive." Little Guy heard her say from the kitchen. He smiled to himself and pulled off his suit jacket, tossing it onto the stool behind him and tying a white apron around his waist.

"When's the spaghetti gonna be ready?" Alyssa slid out of her chair at the table and ran into the kitchen, hugging Little Guy from behind. He chuckled.

"Soon Alyssa. Now to work on your homework, I can't cook with you clinging to me like this."

"Okay!" With a toothy grin, she skipped back to the table and began her homework.

* * *

><p>Little Guy stepped into his and Dr. Kimishima's bedroom and closed the door behind himself, slumping against it. His muscles felt like jelly and it hurt to move. Deciding that it would be more comfortable to collapse on the bed rather than against the door, he moved to flop himself onto the fluffy mattress. He heard the sink in the bathroom, and gathered that Dr. Kimishima was in there—after all, she had finished her dinner early and excused herself from the table to come upstairs.<p>

He closed his eyes and rested his hands behind his head, not reacting when he heard the bathroom door click open and soft footsteps on the carpet.

"Navel?"

"Hm?" He kept his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes." With a soft sigh, he propped himself up on his elbows and opened his eyes—which nearly fell out of his head when he saw Dr. Kimishima. She was wearing one of his dress shirts, and had it buttoned all the way except for the top one. She didn't appear to be wearing any bottoms, and her hair hung loose about her shoulders. Little Guy sat into a totally upright position and stared at her.

"Ah, Doctor…" He stopped speaking when she sat down in his lap and began slowly unbuttoning her shirt. And when he said slowly, he meant _really_ slowly. His eyes watched her hands as they moved, and when she had the shirt fully undone, he lifted his hands to push it off of her shoulders, but she stood up and stepped out of his reach before he could do so.

"You can't touch me until I say so, or I stop." Little Guy nodded and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it wasn't going anywhere. Naomi let the shirt slide off of her shoulders and it fell to a rumpled pile on the floor, revealing that she was wearing a nearly see-through lacy black bra. She was also wearing a pair of dark blue shorts, but those soon slid down her smooth, long legs before they joined the shirt on the ground.

Holy fuck, she was wearing a matching thong.

Little Guy groaned as his erection pressed against his pants and he slid a finger into his collar, pulling on it slightly and trying to loosen the grip it had on his neck—all of a sudden he felt like it was suffocating him.

Dr. Kimishima turned away from him and her hands reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and she tossed it behind her, the garment landing in Little Guy's lap. He stared at it for a moment before his eyes traveled back up to his girlfriend, who was now bent over and slowly shimmying out of her thong, giving him a perfect view of her center. It joined her clothes on the floor and Little Guy couldn't help himself anymore. He moved to stand behind her, his hands hovering close to her waist.

"Can I touch you now?" He asked her in a strangled voice. A smile crept onto her face and she nodded once, giving Little Guy permission and turning around. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed, setting her down and climbing on top of her. His lips immediately found her nipple and he engulfed it into his mouth, sucking and nipping on the bud.

"What sparked the striptease?" He pulled his lips away from her nipple and looked into her eyes, which were dilated with lust.

"You worked hard today. I thought you earned some sexy fun." She threaded her fingers into his hair and smiled at him.

"I love you Naomi." Little Guy kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy! :D<strong>


End file.
